The One I Chose
by kh07gl
Summary: Princess Allena's 16th birthday is approaching and her suitor, Prince Kanda has come to propose her. Not that she minds but what happens when she meets the bookman's apprentice? Fem! Allen
1. The day we met part 1

**Chapter 1: The day we met part 1**

**Jen: Hey Everybody! *gets stuff thrown on her* OW! Wait stop! Okay I'm sorry I stopped ****By Your Side Always ****for now…but I will continue it! Until them this plot bunny has been eating me up every night!**

**Allen: *reads fic* Wait…WHY AM I A GIRL IN THIS? **

**M: Uhhh…**

**Lavi: *hugs Allen from behind* you look like one!**

**Allen: Do I? Ok if you say so Lavi just wait for tonight *black Allen***

**Lavi: *sweatdrop***

**Jen: Alright guys…I decided to write today cuz I'll be traveling…**

**Everyone except Lavi and Allen: DON'T SPEAK OF IT!**

**Jen: I won't be able to update in a while in other words… Anyhoo thanks to all who have been reading ****By Your Side Always ****and have reviewed/alerted/favorited it! I love you guys! 3**

**Angel: Jen doesn't own DGM**

**Neko: And Allen is a boy…WHY? I WANT YAOI!**

**Jen: Deal with it**

**M and F: Yay! No yaoi**

**Z: *sulking for a different reason***

**xxxxxxx**

'_Did he have to come today? Why couldn't he come…I don't know two days later or something. It just had to be the day dad FINALLY let me go outside the kingdom with Linali, but nooo the jerk had to come today. God damn him! (don't get me wrong I like him) but I wasn't expecting to meet __him __today as well…' _

**xxxxxxx**

"I'm really sorry, Allena." Prince Neah, the king's younger brother said with a frown.

Allena smiled at her uncle. "It's okay uncle. It isn't your fault Kanda suddenly decided to come." The princess said with a roll of her eyes.

Neah chuckled. "But you have to admit, you're pleased he's coming to see you." He said teasingly.

Allena blushed. "I-I'm more angry than pleased." She stuttered. Though she truly was, pleased.

Neah sighed. "At least we didn't have to deal with a lot of suitors. I think he'll propose you soon." He muttered.

Allena smiled. She and Kanda do fight a lot, but she couldn't help liking him. It wasn't that she loved him though.

'Maybe I will after he stops calling me beansprout.' She thought bitterly.

Before she knew it, she and Neah reached her room. "They should be here in a few minutes. I'll send Miranda to get you as soon as possible." With that he turned on his heel and left.

Allena sighed as she entered her room. It was going to be her 16th birthday in 3 weeks time. Usually princes whose proposals have been accepted by the princess come 2 weeks before the princess' 16th birthday to get to know her. The princess then chooses the one she likes and gets married to him on her birthday. Allena had turned down all proposals that were send to her except Prince Kanda's.

A princess was allowed to marry a man from a lower linage if he's deemed fit to rule a kingdom. But Allena never got to know anyone other than royalties and the bookman. Allena was not seen by many, but those who have seen her would be entranced by her beauty, with her soft white hair, pale skin, rose red lips and glorious gray eyes. But this princess had a flaw; above her left eye was an upside down red pentacle which was her birthmark. But at that age that was a mark of evil. People who have sinned greatly have that mark printed to their forehead. Therefore, the princess had to cover it up with makeup. There was not the beauty of this beauty that was the prize to being wed to her. Her father's kingdom, The Kingdom of Hexan* was one of the most powerful and wealthiest kingdoms in the world. That is also why she was isolated from the world.

A knock on her door snapped Allena out of her thought. "Come in!" she called. Her lady-in-waiting, Miranda came in timidly.

"Your highness, the gusts have arrived. Everyone is waiting for you in the throne room." She said with a bow.

Allena smiled. "Thank you, Miranda. I'll be on my way then." She replied. Miranda nodded and left.

Allena got up and made her way towards to throne room which was not far from her room. Before entering, she straightened her hair and made sure her dress was fine. 'I'm doing it for Kanda…only because I want to look presentable in front of King Tiedoll.' She thought (We all know that's a lie though.) and pushed open the door.

**xxxxxxx**

**Jen: It was supposed to be much longer than this…but I have to travel tomorrow and I owed you guys a chapter. Sorry! The next chapter won't come out till end of April though :(**

**Z: We get it.**

**Jen: Come on! I'll only be gone for some time! Cheer up!**

**Lavi: Is that why she's sulking about?**

**Angel: *nods* don't go Jen! *hugs her***

**Neko: I agree with Angel! *joins hug***

**Jen: Guys I'll be back before you can say 'Usagi!'**

**F: Right… please review guys. **

**Jen: Ya! Harsh reviews are welcome! Bye I gotta go pack!**

**Everyone except Lavi and Allen (who don't get it): *sadface***


	2. The day we met part 2

**Chapter 2: The day we met part 2**

**Jen: Hey I'm back! Missed me? *gets pounced on by everyone***

**Angel+Neko: USAGI-CHAN!**

**Jen: I missed you guy too! And now since I'm back (Z: Finally) I'm gonna update! This I the first time I'm updating before my deadline (which is the last week of April)**

**Lavi: Where did ya go Jen?**

**Jen: Why? Did you miss me Lavi? *trys to hug him but Allen pulls him away***

**Allen: Stay away from him! *glare***

**Jen: Jeez! Ok, ok! Oh and thank you **monique007**and** MidnightAbyssx02** for reviewing! And thanks to those who alerted and favorited as well! And Monique: Sorry! But ya this fic does contain a bit of Yullen *sob* but only slight! Sorry Abyss-chan!**

**Allen: WHAT? You're pairing me with that BaKanda? WHY?**

**Jen: *sobbing* I'm sorry! I need it to make this story GOMENSAI!**

**Lavi: *sigh* Allen, don't worry, you still belong to me *makes out with him***

**Neko+Angel: *doing what normal yaoi fans do***

**M: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**F: Jen no own DGM! **

**XxxxxxX**

Opening the door, Allena stepped inside the throne room. Inside her father and uncle were talking to King Froi. While his 2 sons, Princes Daisya and Kanda, were staring off at space. Daisya was the first to notice her.

"Allena! It's been ages!" he said as he came forth and gave her a hug.

Allena laughed and hugged Daisya back. He was like her best (boy) friend. "Sure has been long!" She said.

Daisya pulled back with a smile. Allena then turned to Froi and curtsied. "Good afternoon, King Froi." She said.

The king chuckled and bowed. "Same to you Allena, dear. Polite a usual I see." He said.

"Che, that moyashi can never be polite." For the first time since Allena entered the room, Kanda spoke with a smirk.

Allena scowled. "A _pleasure _to see you too, BaKanda." She said.

Everyone in the room laughed as Allena and Kanda bickered like old times. King Mana was glad his daughter chose Kanda. He knew he truly cared for her.

Just then a servant came inside and bowed. "Your Highnesses, lunch has been prepared in the dining hall." He spoke with a bow.

"Thank you for informing us, Johnny. We shall go there in a few moments." Neah said with a smile. Johnny bowed and left.

Neah then turned to the rest. "Well then gentlemen and lady." He winked at Allena. "Shall we proceed to the dining hall?" He said.

Everyone nodded in approval and to top it off, Allena's stomach growled cauing her to blush and everyone (except Kanda who jut smirked at her) to laugh.

XxxxxxX

'_Gosh, I'm tired!' _Allena thought as she lied on her bed_. 'But it was nice to see Kanda and Daisya after a long time. Is it just me or did Kanda get shyer?' _she shook her head and got up. She was also glad that Daisya told her that Lavi, bookman's apprentice was here a well. She has met the bookman before but never his successor and Allena was quite interested in meeting the boy. From everything Daisya told her about him, he seemed pretty interesting (doubtless unlike his mentor.) She just hoped she'd get the chance to meet her. Little did she know it was going to be sooner then she thought.

She changed into her night dress and went to her balcony and opened it. She leaned against the railing and looked in to her father's kingdom which was soon to be her's and (probably) Kanda's. Suddenly, she heard a faint sound. As she listened closer she found out that it was the sound of a flute. _'The melody is so beautiful… I wonder who's playing it. Well, maybe I should find out.' _ She thought with a grin. She went back in to her room and put on her cloak and grabbed the rope she sometimes used when she wanted to go outside into the forest behind the castle. From the back of the castle, was a huge forest which Allena loved to visit (though she never went to deep into it.) She pulled on the hood and tightly tied one end of the rope to the railing, the other around her waist. She then quietly and slowly tried to get down.

Once her foot touched the grass underneath her, she untied the rope and left it hanging. She left the rope where it was (she knew no one would be awake at this hour except the main night guard who knows she sometimes goes to the forest and looks after her.) on her way, she met Reveer the night guard.

"Hello your highness. I believe you want me to keep silent about this?" he said with a smile as he and Allena began walking towards the forest, which wasn't that far from where they were."

Allena returned the smile. "You know it Reveer. Say do you know who's playing the flute?" she said. The melody of the flute was still in the air.

Reveer's smile softened. "Someone you always wanted to meet. He went to the forest. He went a bit deeper than you usually do so be careful. Of course, I'll be right outside it though." He said. The duo reached the forest.

"Who?" Allena asked, confused.

"You'll see" was the only reply she got. "Well then, go!" he said with a grin.

"Alright, see you, Reveer. And thanks!" she said before she disappeared into the forest.

Now, Allena had a horrible sense of direction. But since the sound of the melody was still in the air, so she was able to follow it. After 5 minutes of walking, Allena reached a clearing. There he saw a boy around 19 or so years old. He had flaming red hair and his eyes* were closed. But if they were open she knew they would be bright green. She now understood what Reveer meant, she' waiting to meet him for some time now. He was Lavi Bookman Junior.

She stood there, listening to the melody; she noticed that she wasn't the only audience the youth had, for animals were also crowded around him.

Suddenly, Lavi stopped and looked at her. "No need to hide there." He said with a strong voice.

Allena blushed and stepped forward. Lavi patted the spot next to him and Allena hesitantly sat down. Lavi laughed at this.

"Really I won't bite a cutie like you." He said teasingly. That caused Allena to blush even more.

"Excuse me, let me introduce myself." Lavi said as he got up.

"My name is Lavi. Bookman's successor and a knight from the kingdom of Mugen." He said with a bow.

"As well as prince Daisya and prince Kanda's good friend." Allena added with a small smile.

Lavi's eyes widened. "How do you know that? Are you a stalker or something?" he said with a smirk.

"Of course not! I'm-" Allena didn't want to tell him who she was. Her father warned her not to, no matter what. She knew he would be able to trust Lavi but still… "My name's Nella. I'm a close friend of princess Allena. That's how I know them."

Lavi sat back down. "Wow, you know princess Allena? Lucky." He said looking away and having a faraway look in his eyes. "I always wanted to meet her."

Allena's eyes broadened. "Why? What's so special about her?"she asked.

Was it Allena's imagination or did Lavi blush slightly? "Well…don't tell anyone this but Daisya told me a bit about the princess."

Allena's mouth fell in shock. "WHAT? What did he tell you?" she asked loudly.

"Calm down Nella! He just told me about her personality! He told me that she's kind, sweet and can hold her ground while fighting with Yuu and not get scared like normal girls!" Lavi said quickly.

Allena sighed. "That doesn't answer my question." She said impatiently. Why would Lavi want to meet her so badly? Course, everyone knew that she's the most beautiful princess ever seen (even to those who have never seen her). But Lavi seemed to have a different reason.

Lavi grinned. "NO ONE can fight back with Yuu and live to talk about it. Only few who have done so have survived." He said. "But that's to be expected, he does like the princess after all." He added with a sigh.

Allena stared at Lavi. She knew who he was talking about for 'Yuu' was Kanda's first name. But not many can call him by that. People value their lives too much.

"H-he does? How much?" he asked with a blush.

"A lot, to the point you could say it was love I guess." Lavi said in an uninterested voice. "Does the princess like him?"

"Yea he does like him." she said, looking at Lavi.

"Oh that's nice." Lavi said. Again, Allena thought for a second that Lavi' voice sounded a bit sad, but when he turned and looked at her with a smile she doubted it. "So how long have you been friends with the princess?"

Allena thought for a moment. "Well…for as long as I can remember actually. My mother was a servant who died when I was 3 and since then, the king had taken me in and helped me. I soon became the princess' lady-in-waiting. We became good friends and she's like a sister to me." Allena finished. She felt bad about lying to Lavi but he seemed to buy it.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your mother though." Lavi said sheepishly.

Allena shrugged it off. "Things happen." That was the only truth in Allena's story. "Tell me about the bookmen. I was always interested in them. Knowing so much." She said with a smile.

Lavi returned her smile. "Yea it's nice to have a lot of knowledge. But for that you also have to have a good brain." He said with a wink.

"So you have like, a good memory right? That's what Daisya said…" Allena said, recalling what Daisya told her.

Lavi chuckled. "Sure do! I've never forgotten anything before." He said with a smirk.

Allena decided to test him. "Who was the first king of Hexan?"

The answer was immediate. "King Allen, son of the shoemaker Marian, of that time." Lavi want finished. "And apparently, the prince of 100 years later was supposed to have his name but instead, the king and queen had a daughter and that's why she's named Allena." Lavi said.

"Impressive. But that should be expected from the future bookman, shouldn't it?" Allena said.

"That's right. And now I'll start recording about the unity of 2 kingdoms that had fought together 20 years ago." Lavi said as he ran his finger through his hair. Allena was about to say something but the sound of a horn silenced her.

"Isn't that the horn of the night guard? I wonder what's up." Lavi said curiously.

Allena knew what it meant. He had to get back or someone will find out she's missing. "I have to go now." She said as she got up.

Lavi got up as well. "I should head back too. Should I escort you back?" he asked.

"If it's alright with you. I have a bad sense of direction." Allena said sheepishly. Lavi just smiled and shook his head. Together, the two went through the forest in silence. When they neared the castle Allena spoke. "I'll be alright from here. Someone's waiting for me. Thanks."

Lavi nodded and bowed. "It was nice meeting you, Nella." He said.

Allena curtsied. "The pleasure was all mine." she replied. "Umm…can we meet again tomorrow?" she asked.

Lavi smiled and to her surprise, took her right hand and kissed it, causing Allena to blush madly. "If you wish so. I'll be here every night probably. Prince Neah knows that I come here." Lavi said. "Well then, good night." With that, he vanished.

"Good night, Lavi." Allena whispered into the night.

She went to the spot she left Reveer and found him looking a bit anxious. When he saw her, he let out a sigh of relief. "There you are! I was worried! Usually you're faster than that. What kept you?" he said.

"Lavi." Allena said simply.

Reveer smiled. "So you finally met him eh? What do you think of him?" he asked.

"He's nice. He's just like Daisya said he'd be." Allena shrugged. "Hey Reveer, if it's alright, can I come here every night? Lavi said he'll come too." She asked.

"Sure why not? A long as the king and the prince don't find out and you stay out of trouble then alright." Reveer said.

"Thanks Reveer." Allena said gratefully. A few moments later, they reached below Allena's room. After exchanging goodbye with Reveer, she climbed back to her room with just as much as ease as coming down. After using the toilet and brushing her hair, Allena lied down on her bed and pulled the covers over her. _'I have to talk to Daisya tomorrow. And I can't wait to see Lavi again.'_ she thought before shutting her eyes and letting sleep consume her.

'_At that time, I had no idea what our meeting would've lead too. All I know is that I was glad it was on that day. But boy did it let to A LOT of problems…'_

**XxxxxxX**

**Jen: OMG! IT'S DONE! I thought it'll never get over! Well, here it is guys! The other part of chapter one! Hopefully all the other chapters will be longer… I'm beat! I have to stay awake if I wanna watch the football match today (GO MESSI!)**

**Z: Sports freak.**

**Jen: You know I only like football…**

**Lavi: YAY! The awesomeness appears!**

**Jen: Yah we'll have more of that in the next chapter. And before I forget, in the last chapter I put a star on Hexan. Whoever can get how I made the word will get a cookie! Hint! It's something to do with Organization XII :)**

**Angel: Please review guys! Reviews are really appreciated!**

**Jen: Ya! I wanna know how I write 'cause I really wanna be an author when I grow up! **

**Allen: Why do I have to be a girl? **

**M: You're still on that? You should get used to it. Jen has a million stories planned for you as girl..**

**Allen: WHAT? WHY ME?**

**Neko: Don't worry Allen-chan! There's a fic in which you…*Jen covers Neko's mouth***

**Jen: Neko! Don't spoil it! Anyhoo guys, Hope you enjoyed and head's up for the next chappie! Until then…BYE! **


	3. Dreamy, my ass

**Chapter 3: Dreamy, my ass**

**Jen: Who's back with a quick update? ME! The mistress of all awesomeness!**

**Z: Ya in your dreams and my nightmares.**

**Lavi: HEY! Allen is the mistress of all awesomeness! 'Cause I'm the master of all awesomeness.**

**Allen: I'M A GUY!**

**Lavi: Well in this case you aren't.**

**Jen: Anyways… BIG thanks to all who have reviewed, alerted or favorite this story. You make my day!**

**Angel: Usagi-Chan doesn't own DGM. But she does own the plot.**

**F: Enjoy!**

**M: GET OFF MY LAPTOP!**

**Jen: Why? You know my 's' is spoiled.**

**M: injustice *pout***

**F: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**XxxxxxX**

"Your highness! Please open this door! You're late for breakfast!" Miranda called as she knocked on the little princess' door.

Allena groaned as she sat up on bed. She was surprisingly, having a really good dream in which, she was getting married to Kanda. Everyone was happy except for a certain redhead. And seeing that redhead without a smile was something Allena did not like. So she went up to him and decided to marry him instead. '_Wait, in which sense was that a good dream? I hardly know the guy! Ggh!'_ she thought as she hopped out of bed. She went the bathroom and began to brush her teeth. In the mirror, she saw her reflection in which the upside down pentacle shone brightly. Allena sighed. '_Soon, I'll have to tell Kanda about this. I'll save it for the last week.'_ She thought sadly. She knew that was something people don't except easily. Why would Kanda be any different? After applying makeup to cover the scar up, Allena changed and made her hair. She didn't have to do much; for her hair was shoulder length. Just a little brush here and there and put on a clip or headband. She then unlocked her door and stepped outside where Miranda was waiting.

"Good morning, your majesty." Miranda said with a bow as Allena and she began walking towards the dining hall.

"Good morning to you too, Miranda." Allena replied.

The rest of the way both of them were silent. Miranda opened the door for the princess when they reached the dining room.

"Finally decided to join us, Allena?" came a voice from the right side of the room.

Allena snapped her head to the side and saw Neah, Daisya and Kanda sitting there.

"Yes, why, did you miss me, uncle?" she asked sarcastically as he sat down next to Daisya and across Kanda.

"Not that much. We were eating in peace before you showed up." Neah replied with a grin.

"Oh I feel so loved." Allena said as she munched on her toast.

"Well that's for Kanda to do." At that Allena and Kanda blushed and spit out there food while Daisya and Neah laughed their heads off.

"S-shut up! Anyways, where's dad and king Froi?" Allena asked.

"They have a meeting or something to attend to with king Bak I think." This time it was Daisya who spoke.

"I see…oh yea! Daisya there's something I need to talk to you about later." Allena said as she ate her usual amount of food which was enough to feed the royal army. Goodness knows who she's still thin.

"About what?" Daisya asked curiously.

Allena smirked. "You'll see." She said in a dangerously low voice.

Daisya gulped. This couldn't be good.

XxxxxxX

"OUCH! What was that for?" Daisya asked as massaged his foot on which Allena just stepped on. With high heels. They were out in the back garden (also known as the princess' garden for that's the only garden Allena can go to. But it was still the garden with the most flowers.) Both were sitting on one of the many benches in said garden. Since it was winter, there weren't many flowers or plants but Allena wanted to spend as much as time a she can before snow falls. It was only the two of them for Kanda was in the stables with Lavi from what Allena was told. It was around 2 hours after breakfast but Allena couldn't immediately talk to Daisya because he, Neah, Kanda, Lavi and a few others had planned to go hunting before handedly. But now since he's back, Allena could talk to him.

"Last night, I met Lavi." Allena said simply.

Daisya stared at her, the pain of his foot forgotten momentarily. "You met Lavi? How come? You didn't sneak out at night did you?" He asked suspiciously.

Allena grinned. "Maybe~ But that's beside the point. Why did you tell him about me?" she asked.

Daisya rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I dunno… But he's really interested in you. Every time I talk about you he always brightens even if he's sad and pays full attention to me." He explained.

"But why?" Allena asked irritated, why in the last 24 hours want anyone giving her a proper answer?

"Well…er… don't freak out but he…um…likes you?" Daisya said hesitantly.

Allena's mouth fell in shock. "No way…Daisya…you're joking right?" She said trying not to choke.

"I'm not kidding Allena. Lavi really does like you. You just had to see his expression when he found that you were gunna marry Yuu and you could tell. Even though he never said it" Daisya said with a serious look in his eyes.

"But how? He's a bookman! He can't like someone!" Allena exclaimed. She knew that bookmen were forbidden to love. Why? She had no idea.

Daisya let out a sigh. "I know. He's in denial himself and he'll probably get over it. But I'm just telling you he _does _have a crush on you at the moment." He said. Suddenly something hit him. "You didn't tell him who you were right?"

"No, I made up a name. You know dad said I should keep my identity a secret." She said as she leaned down and plucked out a daisy.

"Right… Why again? I forgot the reason…" Daisya said uncertainly.

Allena sighed. "My mother's assassination." she said sadly. True, her mother died when she was young but she still remembered her. And to Allena, he was the best mom in the world.

"Right, sorry for bringing it up." Daisya said hastily. "So what do you think of Lavi? To most girls he's dreamy. I bet you think of him in the same way!" Daisya added teasingly eager to change the subject.

His plan worked, for Allena started coughed violently. "Dreamy? Dreamy, my foot!" she said.

Daisya laughed at her words. "Wow Allena you sure are civil. Most people would say something else." He said teasingly.

Allena huffed. "I do not like to use such language." She said.

Daisya smiled. "I know. Then you won't be the Allena that Yuu loves." He said with a wink.

Allena blushed. "I don't think he loves me." She muttered.

"Maybe, but I can tell he likes you a lot. And so does Lavi." Daisya said.

"Why do you always bring Lavi up?" Allena asked as she looked right into Daisya's eyes.

Daisya sighed. "You'll see, you'll see." Daisya said. "So are you going to meet him tonight?"

Allena nodded. "Yea he said he'll come." She said as she pulled out a petal from the daisy in her hand.

"He loves me, He loves me not." Daisya said trying to imitate Allena's voice. "So who're you thinking about? Yuu or Lavi?"

Allena smacked him. "None of them, idiot! Actually I was plucking out the petals so I could hurt you. After all you are a daisy." She said with a smirk.

Daisya pouted. "That isn't funny! Lavi already teases me about it!"

Allena laughed. "Oh man I think I really like Lavi then." As soon as she said it, she knew she made a mistake.

This time it was Daisya turn to smirk. "Oh~ is that so? Why Lavi would be delighted to hear that." He said with a snicker.

Allena blushed furiously. "S-shut up!" She said. _'Wait, Why am I blushing?' _ "Do you want me to step on your foot again?"

Daisya sniggered. _'I knew it. She won't be able_ _to deny it for long I hope.' _"No thanks Allena, I'm good."

Allena turned her head away. "Thought so." She mumbled.

Daisya smiled and took out his pocket watch to check out the time. "I have to go now." He said as he stood up.

Allena pouted, "You're going to leave me alone?" she asked.

Daisya laughed. "I'll see you at lunch which is in an hour! And besides I have to go meet your lover boys." He said with a grin.

Allena blushed furiously. "I DO NOT LIKE BOTH OF THEM!" She bellowed.

"Well your face ay otherwise." Daisya deadpanned as he dodged Allena's foot. "Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me!" Daisya said as he stuck out his tongue.

"Just go you immature brat!" Allena said the blush still on her face.

Daisya bowed. "As you wish, princess. Bye!" He said with a wave before going inside the castle. Even though he wanted to get to the stables, the only way out from the princess' garden is through the castle. For the king did not want anyone 'extra' to see his daughter. Also, he was EXTREMLY overprotective over his daughter. The prince was as well but slightly less. _Slightly._

Allena sighed and looked on to her own watch which read half past noon. _'Damn! Cross is gunna kill me for being late again! I don't want extra homework…' _she thought as she got up and rushed inside.

*With the lover boys (:p)*

"YUU-CHAN!" Lavi yelled as he hugged his best friend as he was getting out of the stables. Well he _tried_ to actually. Before Lavi could even get close enough, Kanda pulled out his sword and aimed it Lavi's neck.

"Don't. Call. Me. By. My. First. Name." Kanda said in a dangerously low voice which can make any normal person runfor their lives. The problem here was: Lavi wasn't exactly a normal person. So he just laughed in Kanda's face.

"Aww, come on! Is this how you treat your best friend?" Lavi asked mockingly.

All he got in response was a 'che'. Lavi rolled his eyes. "So how was the not so lucky princess looking today?" Lavi asked. Recently, he accepted that he had a crush on the princess. Like who wouldn't if all Daisya said was true? Lavi really wanted to meet her but bookman wouldn't let him saying that he had more important things to take care off. But Lavi had a feeling that the real reason was because he thought he might fall for her (not like he doesn't have a crush on her already) but even if he didn't it wouldn't mean anything. Nella already told him that the princess likes Kanda back so he had no chance in hell to with her. He knew he will meet her at Kanda's wedding (if they do get married that is) since Kanda already chose him as his best man.

"Same as usual. She woke up late today though not like I care. There was peace without her nagging." Kanda replied as he and Lavi began heading towards the castle door.

"Hmm…say you guy never told me about her friend." Lavi said suddenly remembering Nella.

Kanda looked confused. "Which friend? If you mean Linali you already know her don't you?" he asked.

"No not Lenalee! Her lady-in-waiting! He said her name was-"

"Hey guys! What are you talking about?" Kanda and Lavi turned their heads to the side of the castle and saw Daisya getting out.

Lavi waved to him. "Hey Daisy! How was your talk with Kanda's wife?" He asked with (grim) grin **(a/n: lol)**. It made hi kinda sad thinking about it.

Daisya glared at him. "It was eventful let's just say that." He said with a grin.

Lavi decided to ask him the question he just asked Kanda. "Last night I met the princess' friend, Nella. How come you never told me about her?" Lavi asked.

At first, Daisya looked confused as well then he figured that it must be the disguise Allena made up.

"Sorry, She kinda slipped out of my mind." Ha said.

Kanda gave Daisya a look which Daisya returned. Kanda immediately understood. But he was not happy.

No one thought he knew this but he did. He knew clearly that Lavi liked Allena. But he also knew that Allena wouldn't go for him until now. _'Che, maybe she'll fall for him. But I can't let that happen.' _He thought. The truth was he loved Allena. She was just so…pure and happy. She can make anyone smile. Even him! (Though of course he makes sure no one sees him first.) She was the first and only person to make him smile. He couldn't just give her up! Suddenly he had an idea. For now, he'll see how things go. Then he'll put his plan to action. He couldn't ask Daisya for help 'cause he knows Daisya would help Lavi. But he had both the kings on his side but he wasn't too sure about Neah.

"Che, she's just another Moyashi." He said. For now, he'll play along for now, but later he won't let this go down easily.

"Well Kanda is sorta right. She IS a lot like Allena. They have been together for a long time after all I think." Daisya lied like the pro he is.

"Yea, Nella did say she'd known the princess since she was young." Lavi said.

"There ya go! That's all you need to know for today. Class I dismissed!" Daisya said.

Lavi bowed with a grin. "Thank you for sharing your wisdom with me sensai!" he replied.

Suddenly Lavi was knocked to the ground. "Stupid apprentice! What do you think you're doing?" A (very) pissed panda- I mean bookman said.

Lavi rubbed the spot where bookman's foot came in contact with. "Ouch! What was that for, ya old coot!" Lavi said as he glared at his mentor.

"Get back to work brat! You still have a hundred pages to write on the history of the kingdom of Doran! I expect it to be done by tonight!" Bookman said before he stalked off.

Lavi sighed and got up. "Well guys I got to go." He said. "Daisya, can you do me a favor?"

Daisya nodded. "Sure what is it?"

"Can you tell Nella to meet me at 10:30?" Lavi asked.

Daisya smiled. "Sure. Will do. Now go so you can see her later." He said.

Lavi laughed and waved. "Thanks man! See ya." He said before he turned and ran away.

Daisya let out a sigh. He turned and saw Kanda glaring at him. "What?" he asked simply.

Kanda's response was his signature 'che' which was probably the reason why most girls fell for him. Then he stalked back to the castle.

Daisya frowned. _'He's probably mad at me 'cause he thinks I'm helping Lavi to get to Allena. Well I'm but there's a whole reason behind that. You'll find out soon, brother.'_

XxxxxxX

Allena hummed a happy tune as she skipped towards her room. It was 10:20 at the moment in other words in 10 minutes she was going to meet Lavi again. (Daisya told her earlier.)_'Why do I feel so happy meeting him? Maybe because he's the first person I'm going to meet who doesn't know of my status. Yea that must be it.'_ She thought as she changed out of her fancy dress to a white silk night gown (it was the plainest thing she had) and put on her cloak. As she got down by the rope, he saw Reveer waiting for her there. "Good evening your majesty." He said with a bow.

"Good evening Reveer!" Allena said excitingly.

Reveer grinned. "Eager are we? Don't worry you'll see him in a minute." He said teasingly.

Allena blushed, but didn't say anything. After reaching the place where Reveer dropped her yesterday, Allena went alone to the place she left Lavi last night and waited.

Suddenly, a pair of hands landed on her shoulders making her yelp. From behind her someone chuckled. "Got ya!" the person whispered.

Allena turned around and met emerald eyes looking at her. "Don't scare me like that, jerk!" she hissed.

Lavi chuckled. "Sorry, Anyways should we go to the clearing?" he asked.

Allena nodded. "Sure." Lavi smiled and took her hand. Allena didn't pull it back. For some reason, her hand in his felt just right.

After sometime, the twosome reached the clearing and sat down where they sat down last night.

"Hey Nella, how come you don't remove your hood?" Lavi asked as they sat down.

Allena shrugged. "I just don't want to I guess." She said.

Lavi pouted. "Please? I wanna see how you look. Don't worry I won't think you're ugly. Trust me when I say I know a person who can get the award for being the ugliest human being on earth!" he exclaimed.

Allena giggled. "And who would that be?" she asked.

"Bookman." Lavi replied simply.

Allena burst out laughing. "Oh, come on! He's not that ugly." He said. Allena was surprised. This was the first time in her life she laughed like that in front of a stranger. It took her 2 weeks before she could be this open with Daisya and Kanda. What was so special about Lavi? She turned and saw Lavi staring at her with wide eyes. "What?" she asked.

Lavi smiled softly and ruffled her hair. Wait, what? Allena's hands flew to her head only to discover that it fell off when she threw her head back to laugh.

"Has anyone ever told you that you looked beautiful?" he asked as he cupped her cheek.

Allena frowned. "Everyone says that." She said trying not to meet Lavi's eyes.

"Well let me tell you as well then: you're the most beautiful person I've ever met. I know it won't mean anything to you since you hear it every day, though." He said as he pulled is hand back.

"You're right. But not many people see me. So thank you." She said with a smile.

Lavi blushed faintly when he saw that smile and for some reason, his heart started beating faster. _'What the…? Why is my heart racing?'_ he thought as he shook his head.

The rest of the night, our favorite twosome chatted idly and joked around. Allena was sad when she heard Reveer's horn being blown, signaling her to get back.

Lavi dropped her back to the place they met. After saying her goodbyes Allena turned to leave but Lavi caught her hand.

"Can't we meet during the day as well?" he asked hopefully.

Allena frowned. "Sorry Lavi but I have to be by the princess' side at all times. She might let me go. But I really don't want to." Allena said apologetically. It was kinda hard to talk about herself like that. But he she had to get used to it.

Lavi looked down. "Oh…it's okay." Then he looked up at her with a smile. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow night. Same time, same place. Ok?" he said.

Allena beamed and nodded. "Sure." She pulled her hand back. "Well then, see you tomorrow Lavi." She said.

"Yea, see ya Nella."

'_What a horrible bookman I'm. I fell for someone. I hope I can get over my feelings before it's too late. Stupid Daisya. It's all your fault I can't control my emotions anymore. I have to get rid of them. Besides, the princess would never return my feelings. Kanda's one lucky bastard.'_

**XxxxxxX**

**Jen: Finally. Done. *collapses***

**Z: Jen, the match is over.**

**Jen: *jumps awake and runs to the TV* NOOO! REAL MADRID WON! NOOOO! *sob* **

**Lavi: I think she's lost it.**

**M: I don't think she ever had it.**

**Z: You're not the one to talk. Anyways guys please review so Jen can cheer up a bit. She's really upset. Plus she missed the match.**

**F: Any types of reviews are appreciated. Until then…**

**Everyone (except Jen who's still sobbing): BYE!**

**(A/N: Before I forget: Lavi has both of his eyes, Allena does have the scar or the left hand. She'll get them soon though. And the thoughts of Lavi in then end are of when he found out about Kanda's chance of getting wed to Allena. This was before he met 'Nella'. And yay! This is the longest chapter I've written. Hope you liked it :)**


	4. Bakanda' got competition

**Chapter 4: BaKanda's got competition**

**Jen: Yo people of the world! Since I'm really interested in this fic, I will probably update often (though I haven't written the first draft at all)**

**Allen: For how much longer do I have to be a girl?**

**Z: for about 10 more chapters, I think.**

**Jen: Less! This fic won't be too long. Thanks to those who have reviewed/alerted or favorited my story! If I get 100 reviews by the end of this fic, I will post a looooong one shot!**

**Lavi: Jen doesn't own me, Allen or anyone from what you guys call man.**

**Neko: On with the chappie! Why couldn't this be Yullen?**

**Jen: *dark aura* What. Did. You. Say.**

**Neko: LAVEN FTW! (not)**

**Jen: Hmph. Anyways I'm sorry if Kanda was too OOC in the previous chap. This is the first time and probably only time I'll be writing Kanda's feelings in detail. Please bear with me. Now, Enjoy!**

**WARNING: YULLEN! (GOMENASAI MINNA! *sob*)**

**XxxxxxX**

The following 2 weeks was the same. During the day: Be the princess and spending time with Daisya and Kanda. And at night, she was 'Nella' secretly meeting Lavi. For some reason, Allena had more fun with at night than in the morning.

"-And that's what happened. Hey Allena are you listening?" Daisya said as he put his cup down.

At the moment, Allena, Daisya and Kanda were down in the garden having tea. (When Lavi was told this, he joked that it was a tea party in which Kanda will get his toys along. Let's just say Lavi had to run for his life after saying that.)

Allena was not listening to Daisya. She was in her own world with her own thoughts. In fact, Allena was remembering what Lavi told her last night. Last night was the first Lavi told her about his past.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_So Lavi, tell me about your past. You never mentioned it." Allena said. In the past week, she and Lavi became really close and Allena enjoyed his company very much._

_Lavi sighed. "Well, it isn't the best past one can have." He said with a sad smile._

_Allena pouted. "Mine isn't that great as well." she huffed. She hated lying to Lavi, but it had to be done._

_Lavi chuckled. "You sure are stubborn, Nella." He pointed out._

"_Yeah, like you're any better." Allena shot back._

_Lavi shrugged. The two of them were silent for a few moments before Lavi spoke, shocking Allena. "I was originally born in Mugen. My dad was a knight and my mom was a cook working in the palace. They weren't married but they loved each other. Soon they found out my mum was pregnant and were very happy. Unfortunately, my dad died in war the very same day I was born. My mom was grieved, but she was still smiling and living for me. After 7 years she too, died in an accident. My gramps took me in after that and trained me to be a bookman. Thanks to my incredible memory, I was able to achieve the title of 'bookman's successor'." He said with a sad smile. "Well that's all. The rest of my life was filled with studying and recording history. But then at the age of 15, I entered knight school and graduated not too long ago. I guess I have to thank my dad for that."_

_-END-_

Allena was shaken. How could Lavi be through so much and still smile? Sure, Allena had witnessed her mother's death but at least she had someone to help her forget it. But Lavi had no one. Maybe he had Daisya and Kanda as friends, but she knew for a fact that to become a bookman was no piece of cake. Plus, Bookman wasn't the type to comfort someone. She giggled as she imagined bookman giving Lavi a hug and Lavi looking like he was having a nightmare.

Daisya snapped his fingers in front of Allena's face, causing her to jump. "What was that for?" she snapped at Daisya.

Daisya glared. "I've calling you for the past 5 minutes! What are you thinking about? Let me guess, Lavi right?" Daisya said the last sentence with a snigger.

Allena blushed slightly. "I was…thinking about his childhood. He told me yesterday." She said as she sipped a bit of her (now cold) tea.

Daisya's eyes widened. "Whaaat? It took me a whole to get anything out of that boy!" Daisya exclaimed.

"Really? By the way how long have you guys known Lavi?" Allena asked.

"Since he was 12." The rough and cold voice of the one and only Kanda, was heard. "It was when we first met bookman.

Daisya nodded. "Yeah, but at that time he wasn't like this, he was…bitter and fake let's say." Daisya said.

Allena was surprised. She didn't expect the happy go lucky bunny in other words, Lavi to ever be cold. True, when she first met him she noticed he was acting a bit forced but that was only for the first few days. But, she knew that no one would be all smiles and rainbows with a past like that.

"Oh…" was all Allena could say.

She then noticed that Daisya was nudging Kanda, as if urging him to say something.

Kanda then sighed. "Err…Moyashi…"

"IT'S ALLENA BAKANDA!"

"Do you want to go to town?"

Allena blinked. "Wha-What did you say?" She whispered.

"Che. I asked if you if you wanted to go with me to town." Kanda repeated with a slight blush on his face.

"Bu-but how? My father would never let me!" Allena exclaimed.

"I talked to him yesterday. The king agreed with me. As long as no one knows who you are it's okay." Kanda explained. It was easy to get the king to agree but it was a pain in the ass to get Neah to. And the king, in no matter what case, will take in his brother's decision. But then at long last, he begrudgingly, said yes.

Allena smiled. And to everyone's surprise, she hugged Kanda, causing said boy to blush harder. "Thank you Kanda! This is the greatest thing anyone has ever done for me!" She said as she beamed dazzlingly at the older boy making the boy look like a (very) red tomato.

"Che. Whatever, moyashi."

"It's Allena! Why did I even thank someone like you, BaKanda!"

As the two bickered, Daisya had a frown on his face. He knew Allena always wanted a bit of freedom and here, Kanda was giving her exactly that. Surely, Allena would think anyone who can do that is like a god.

"Wait, did dad say that I have to just stay in the carriage or can I look around town on foot?" Allena asked as they headed back to the castle to get ready for their outing. Apparently, it was like a date to the both of them, because Daisya wasn't going with them (Kanda refused to have him along with them.)

"We won't be taking a carriage. We're going to go on my horse. And yea you can go around down in foot. He said that as long as I was with you, it's fine." Kanda said with a grunt. "I'll wait for you at the front gate. And go see your father before we leave."

Allena smiled and nodded. She couldn't believe it; she's finally going to go see her own kingdom! Sure, she was going to go with Linali and her brother to see their grandparents in the next town. But she would only be able to see the town through the carriage window. In fact, Linali was supposed to come last week, but unfortunately, her grandfather died, and they had to stay for another 2 weeks. '_At least she'll be here for my wedding.' _Allena thought as she took out some cloths and changed. After she was done, she went to the throne room to see her father.

XxxxxxX

Lavi sighed as he finally finished all the work the old panda gave him. _'Man, can't he give me a break?'_ Lavi thought as he got up. He was in the mood of pissing Kanda off, but he knew he would be with Allena most probably. He decided to go around town for a little while so he headed towards the stables. When he reached the stables he saw Daisya and Neah talking about something. "Hey guys!" he called as he reached them.

Daisya and Neah jumped in surprise. "Oh hey Lavi." Daisya said casually. Neah just nodded.

"Say, where's Yuu?" Lavi asked.

Daisya and Neah looked at each other. "He's with the princess." Neah said.

"Oh, that's nice." Lavi said as he placed his hands behind his head.

Daisya and Neah shared another look. "Well I got to go. See you Daisya, Lavi." Neah said before taking his leave.

Lavi looked at Daisya with suspicious look. "What was all that about?" He asked.

Daisya frowned. "I don't know what you mean." He said

Lavi snorted. "You know exactly what I mean. You're forgetting that you're talking to the future bookman here." Lavi said.

Daisya sighed. "We were just wondering if you still had a crush on Allena." He said.

Lavi blushed a bit. "I-I don't know." He muttered. He didn't actually. He lost his crush on the princess about a week ago. But now he has one on another person.

"Then what about Nella?"

Lavi blinked at Daisya. "Why do you want to know?" He asked with a blank expression, though the blush was still evident on his cheeks.

Daisya shrugged. "Just asking." He said simply.

Lavi sighed. "I can't have any feelings for her. So there's no point in asking." He replied.

"You didn't deny it. So it's true, right?" Daisya said.

Lavi nodded. There was no reason to hide it anymore. "It's just a little crush. It'll go away I guess." He lied. He knew it was a strong feeling. But Daisya doesn't know that. The more time he spends with her, the more his feelings grow.

The two friends stood, neither knowing what to say. Lavi decided to go on with his plan and spoke. "I'm gonna go to town now. Wanna join me?" Lavi could've sworn he saw panic flash through Daisya's face but it was gone as soon as it came.

"How about we go hunting? It's been a long time since the two of us have gone alone." Daisya said hastily.

Lavi narrowed his eyes at Daisya, causing the younger to look away from the redhead's intense gaze.

Lavi sighed. "Alright, let me just get my bow and arrow." Lavi said. He turned his heel and left, leaving the brunette. Daisya sighed in relief. _'I hope I can at least distract him for 3 hours…dammit! Why do I have to be the matchmaker here?'_ he thought with a groan. Then, he too went and grabbed his equipment.

XxxxxxX

~Allena~

Allena had a huge grin on her face as she and Kanda went around town. She never thought it'd be so much fun going around town. She wondered why her dad didn't let her go before; everyone was so nice! He bought many things like figures and souvenirs (even though it was technically her kingdom.)

"Kanda, Kanda! Can we go there?" Allena asked as she tugged the prince's sleeve and pointed to a theatre.

Allena could've sworn she saw Kanda smile slightly. "Sure, moyashi." He said with a smirk.

"It's Allena!" Allena said with a smile on her face. She really appreciated that Kanda came with her and she had to admit, she sure was having a lot of fun. Suddenly, the image of a certain redhead flashed in her mind, causing her to shake her head. _'Why am I thinking about him now?'_ she thought with a frown.

Kanda noticed Allena's change in expression. "Are you ok, moyashi?" he asked.

Allena smiled cheerfully at him. "I'm more than ok Kanda. This is the best day of my life! I'm glad you came with me." She said as she gave the older boy a hug.

Kanda hugged her back with a small smile and a light blush. _'Maybe I still have a chance with her. I won't let Lavi have her.'_ He thought as Allena broke the hug. Kanda grabbed Allena's hand and began to lead her towards the theatre. He didn't miss the blush on her face, and in a long time, Kanda felt content.

~Lavi~

"Honestly Daisy, you just had to choose the worst day to go hunting. There's nothing here except rabbits!" Lavi said with a groan. He and Daisya were currently in the forest. They didn't go as deep as they usually do for they were alone. Even though the forest is said to be perfectly safe, some people have heard that a few wild animals dwell deep within, so king Froi did not allow them to go too far. Today, however was not a good day to hunt (in Lavi's opinion) since all that they could see was rabbits. And Lavi never hunted rabbits. To him, he thinks its wrong for such awesome beings to be killed by hunt.

Just then Daisya shot a rabbit. "Oh come on, they're fun to hunt. I bet Yuu would've loved to come today. Killing rabbits is probably his favorite hobby." Daisya said with a smirk a he grabbed the dead rabbit and put it in the bag he got along with him. "Anyways, we should head back. It's getting dark."

Lavi had to agree. It was getting pretty late and he wanted to rest a bit before having his dinner and meeting up with Nella. "Yea let's get back"

The two friends mounted their horses and began to make their way towards the stables. On the way none of them spoke, but when Lavi couldn't bear the silence anymore, he spoke. "Hey Daisya, do you think the princess and Yuu would be happy together?" he asked.

"No." Daisya replied immediately.

Lavi was taken aback by Daisya's quick response. "And why's that?" He questioned.

Daisya grinned. "You'll see." He said as he sped up.

"Hey! That's not an answer." Lavi said as he chased the prince. "Get back here!"

Daisya laughed. But his laughter was cut short when he reached the stables. From a little distance he could see Kanda and Allena returning from their trip. "Daisya, Don't leave me behind!" all Daisya could think now was. _'Oh shit.'_

XxxxxX

**A/n: Ahh…cliffie? Jk jk! **

XxxxxX

Lavi soon caught up with Daisya outside the stables. Lavi noticed that Daisya was staring at him. "Eh…Daisy, are you ok?" he asked. The boy in question kept on staring. "Daisya?" Still no response. Lavi waved his hand in front of Daisya's face.

Daisya blinked. "Huh?" he said smartly.

"Dude, stop scaring me like that!" Lavi said.

"Oh, sorry. Hey, Lavi I wanted to ask you, why doe bookman have so little hair." Daisya asked.

That did the trick; Lavi instantaneously started ranting about how careless and annoying the old man was.

Daisya wasn't paying attention to Lavi. He was looking behind Lavi. Kanda and Allena just got back and Kanda was currently helping Allena down. His jaw touched the ground, when he saw that Allena gave Kanda a kiss on his cheek. Kanda blushed and put his hands around Allena's waist. Allena reddened as well and circled her hands around Kanda's neck. The two were leaning closer and closer….

"Hey Daisya, what are you gaping at?" Lavi asked. Daisya turned to face Lavi and saw that he was about to turn around.

Panicking, Daisya kicked Lavi's horse on its leg. The horse neighed and bolted forward.

"Woah!" Lavi yelped as the horse began to move frontward.

Lavi's yelp snapped Allena and Kanda out of their little world and the duo turned and saw Daisya.

"Hey Allena, Yuu! Had fun?" Daisya asked with a smirk.

Allena's blush darkened and she stormed into the castle. Kanda glared at him before following suit.

Daisya grinned to himself. He didn't let Lavi see Allena and he didn't let Allena kiss his brother. _'I LOVE killing two birds with one stone.'_ He thought with a chuckle before going off to find Lavi.

XxxxxxX

Allena was exhausted. Wait, that was an understatement, she was BEYOND exhausted. As soon as she got back her father and uncle came to her and asked her a hell lot of pointless questions till dinner. At dinner, Allena thought she was going to fall asleep a minute now. Sure, she was excited and all after she got back, but she was at least hoping to rest a bit. She washed her face hoping that'll wake her up a bit. It didn't. She looked at the time and noticed it was half past nine. 'I have to meet Lavi in an hour. I'll take a quick nap before that.' She thought as she lied down on her bed. Within a few minutes, Allena was fast asleep.

X~_10:45_~X

Allena was awaked by the sound of 'flick' coming from her balcony. She rushed there and saw Reveer was looking up at her.

"Princess! Where have you been? Lavi has been looking for you!" He said.

Allena rubbed her eyes. "I was asleep. Why, what time is it, Reveer?" She asked the night guard.

"It's 10:45."

Allena's eyes widened. "Oh damn! I'm late!" She flew back inside and quickly grabbed the rope and put on her cloak. Reveer hastily led her to where he told Lavi to wait.

Lavi let out a sigh of relief when he saw her. "Nella! Where've you been? I got so worried!" He said as he gave Allena a hug.

"Lavi let go! I was only late for 15 minutes! Jeez!" Allena said as she tried to get out of Lavi's grasp and trying not to blush. _'Why the hell am I blushing anyways?'_

Lavi let her go and turned to Reveer. "Thanks, Reveer!" He said with a smile.

Reveer beamed. "Welcome Lavi. But please don't go yelling next time that Nella has been kidnapped." He said.

"He did WHAT?" Allena asked. "God dammit Lavi! I was just having a nap!"

"But, I was worried! I care about you!" He said with a pout.

Allena sighed and Reveer chuckled. "Whatever, let's just get going." She said.

Lavi nodded and took her hand, causing the girl's blush to return. "Make sure to be back when you here the horn!" Reveer called as Lavi and Allena made their way to the clearing.

Once the two sat, Allena took off her hood and Lavi gasped. Allena turned and saw him staring at her with shocking expression. "Lavi, what's wrong?" she asked, confused.

Lavi gulped. "N-Nella, w-why do you have that mark a-above your left eye?" He asked with a hint of fright.

Allena eyes widened in shock. "What? H-how do you know?" she whispered. As she covered he left eye.

Lavi continued staring at her, there was a hint of fear and something Allena couldn't put her finger on in his emerald eyes, sympathy maybe?

Allena then remembered that after washing her face she took a nap and when she woke she was in such a hurry that she forgot to put on her makeup.

Lavi slowly raised his hand, but Allena moved away. "D-don't touch me!" She screamed with tears in her eyes. "Stay away! Please, I didn't do anything!"

By now she was sobbing by now. Lavi was the first person apart from her family who knew about her eye. Heck, not even bookman knew about it!

Suddenly, a pair of hands pulled her towards the warm body. "Nella, calm down, I'm not going to judge you." He wiped her tears away. "I don't believe someone as good as you can do anything bad." He whispered in her ear.

Allena then notice the position they were in; she was sitting on Lavi's lap and Lavi had his hands around her waist. Not to mention, they're faces were inches apart. Allen blushed. "But Lavi, don't you know what this mark means?" she half whispered.

Lavi softly smiled at her. "I know. And I would like to know how you got it. Even if you did something when you were younger, you're not the same person now, right? To tell you the truth, you're kindest and most selfless person I've ever met." He surprised Allena by kissing her forehead, exactly where the pentacle was. Allena never thought she'd ever blush so much in her life.

Allena looked up at Lavi again. The boy he still had that radiant smile on his face, and was it just Allena or was he blushing lightly as well?

Allena returned the smile. "Thank you Lavi. Apart from my- I mean, the king and the princess. You're the only one who knows. I got it as a birthmark. I had to cover it up so no one will think about me being a bad person." She said. She felt guilty for lying to Lavi, but she had to.

Lavi just nodded understandingly and pulled her closer her closer to his chest. The two stayed like that for a few minutes, but in reality it was much more than that. Tonight, the horn blew quicker than ever and both were sad that they had to go.

Lavi led Allena back to where Reveer was. Both were silent on the way but both had an unmistakable blush on their face which the other didn't notice. However, that didn't escape Reveer's observation. After Lavi and Allena bid each other farewell, Revver decided to ask her.

"Your highness, I know this is none of my business, but I want to ask you, do you like Lavi? As in, more than a friend?" He asked slowly.

Allena blushed and hesitated. She did like the bookman _a lot _but she wasn't sure that it was more than Kanda or Daisya. "I-I don't know." She answered truthfully.

The whole way she was thinking about Lavi. She remembered his smile, his emerald eyes, his handsome face, the fact that he can make her laugh in any condition and also…he believed her when she said it was a birthmark and she didn't earn it.

As she got into bed she finally came to her decision, she liked Lavi more than a friend and almost as much as her suitor. 'I wonder if the feelings will increase…but I know we can't be together. I'm a princess and he's a bookman. Yeah, we can ever be together.' She thought with a sigh before sleep consumed her.

XxxxxX

**Jen: Ok I'm in hurry…So hope you like it! Bye and see ya!**

**p.s: Sorry but updates will be slow!**


	5. Caught By The Scariest People

**Top of Form**

**Chapter 5: Caught **

******WARNING: Some slight Daisya OOC and some one-sided Laven...**  
>XxxxxX<p>

Three days have passed since Lavi found out about 'Nella's' secret. Sure, Lavi knew what that mark meant but for some odd reason, he wasn't bothered by it. And not a single second after that incident was Nella NOT in Lavi's mind and effectively invading all his thoughts. He knows that he admitted that he likes Nella. A lot. But he felt the same way before when he liked the princess. Difference is that the princess did not take over all his thoughts. All he could think about these days was Nella and because of that he couldn't concentrate on his work.  
>Like at the moment, bookman had left Lavi to finish a few reports, but apparently our favorite redhead was too busy thinking about a (unbeknownst to him) princess.<br>"IDIOT!" an angry yell followed by a hard kick that made him crash against the wall snapped Lavi out of his thoughts.  
>Lavi pouted as he looked up at his mentor, while rubbing the injury on his head. "What was that for ya old coot?!" Lavi asked with a glare.<br>Bookman simply smacked Lavi again. "I left you to fill these reports an hour ago! You should've been done by now, useless apprentice!" Bookman bellowed.  
>It was true, Lavi was supposed to fill out reports on the Princess Allena and Prince Kanda's preparations for the wedding, but he was too busy thinking about a specific someone.<br>Lavi shook his head, trying to clear all thoughts of Nella, and sighed. "Sorry, old man. I'll get all the reports done in half an hour, promise!" Lavi said and started to work.  
>Bookman started at his apprentice for a moment. "You better." He huffed before stalking out of the library, leaving Lavi alone.<br>Lavi sighed and looked at his work. 'Well, better get this done.' He thought as he began writing.  
>Then, he got an idea and grinned. He'll put his plan in action after work was done and with that thought, he began working with excitement<br>+Allena+  
>"Hey Allena, I have good news for you!" Daisya called as he entered the garden where Allena was sitting and drawing.<br>Allena looked up at her friend and smiled. "Hey Daisya!" She replied cheerfully. She could use a bit of company right now.  
>Daisya grinned at her and waved an envelope. "You got a letter from Lenalee." He said.<br>Allena beamed and got up. She'd been waiting for a reply from her friend. In her last letter she told Lenalee about Lavi and what she thinks about him and her newfound feelings. Lenalee would know, for she and Lavi were kind of close. "Give it!" Allena said, trying to reach the envelope.  
>Daisya laughed and shook his head. "First you have to give me a kiss." He said pouting his lips.<br>Allena gave him a look and kicked his shin, hard. Daisya immediately let go of the envelope and clutched the bruised area giving out a lot of 'OW!'s in the process.  
>Allena just smiled innocently as she picked up the envelope.<br>Daisya pouted. "Did you really have to do that? Why can't you give a man what he wants?" he whined.  
>Allena sighed. "You were acting stupid and in all honesty Daisya, I rather kiss Lavi." As soon as she said it, she started wondering how Lavi's lips would feel against hers. Would it be soft or… she shook her head trying to erase all thoughts of his lips with a light blush.<br>Daisya smirked. "Oh~ is that so? Looks like someone is finally giving in." He said.  
>Allena blush darkened. "I-it's not like I like him more than Kanda though!" She blurted out.<br>Daisya gawked at her. "You really like Yuu that much?" he asked.  
>"Of course I do! I mean he's a great guy and really nice and I'm sorta engaged to him so yeah." Allena said uncertainly, her face could rival a ripe tomato by now.<br>"O-okay…I um…got to go!" Daisya said a bit awkwardly and handed her the envelope.  
>Before Allena could say anything or even blink, Daisya disappeared.<br>Allena frowned. 'Why is Daisya acting so odd? What's he hiding? It almost seems that he wants me to like Lavi instead of Kanda but why?' she shook her head. 'Ugh, this is confusing me.'  
>Allena opened the envelope containing Linali's [1] letter, deciding that it will help her clear her mind probably, and read:<br>{ Hello my dear friend,  
>I miss you so much! I can't wait to be home day after tomorrow. Seems like you're having problems. About Lavi, Allena I've known that he likes you ever since prince Daisya first mentioned you to him. I know you're under a disguise now but still you'd be acting like yourself, aren't you? I don't know about prince Kanda but please, try not to break Lavi's heart. He's like a brother to me and besides that he's a bookman. You know what that means, so once he gives up on his dream for you and you reject him, he isn't going to recover fast, Lavi's biggest fear is rejection and abandonment. So if you think he likes you, try to tone it down and give him hints that you're not interested. And hopefully he'll back down. I wish you all the best my friend, and I'll be seeing you in a few days.<br>With love,  
>Linali. }<br>Allena read the letter slowly, registering everything. She was slightly upset. She really liked Lavi…but she had to choose and she's out of time. She sighed. 'Well I was going to get married to Kanda from the start, why change now?' she thought with a shrug. 'But I hope Lavi doesn't give up on being a bookman for me….'  
>+Daisya+<br>'What to do, what to do, what to do?! Allena said that she likes Yuu more than Lavi! How come? If I knew Allena any better, she's one that loves romance and Lavi is pretty much romantic and Yuu is cold and only nice when he wants to be. Maybe he realized that Lavi is competition and couldn't bear to lose! But the question remains, why would Allena pick Kanda? Maybe because he gave her the one thing she wanted…oh god, there's only 2 days left! Lavi better do something quick! And why do I always sound like a frikkin matchmaker?' Was Daisya's train of thought as he was walked around the stables. He was so engrossed on his thoughts, he didn't notice that someone was running towards him and eventually, bumped in to him.  
>"Ow! Watch where you- Lavi?" Daisya asked as he picked himself of the ground. He glanced up at Lavi who was holding a bouquet with six white roses and a red rose as the center.<br>Lavi scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry… I wasn't looking where I was going…" he said.  
>Daisya scowled and got up. "Sure as hell weren't." He grumbled. He then noticed the flowers in Lavi's hand. "Hey what's that for?" he asked.<br>Lavi blushed and scratched the back of his head. "These they're…er…for Nella…y'know the princess' friend…" he said slowly.  
>Daisya lightly touched the roses' delicate petals. "Aren't these from the batch you grow at the palace? I thought you were saving them for something special…since you had so little of them. Be sides the fact that white roses are quite rare." Daisya said with a frown. He pitied Lavi. He knew the boy would only give his beloved roses to someone very special.<br>"I-it's nothing! I had these for a while so I was like 'why not give them to someone?' And I have a hunch that Nella likes white roses…so yeah."  
>'He has no idea how right he is.' Daisya thought. Out of all the flowers in the world, Allena adored the white rose the most. Her father got it for her once from another kingdom, for they don't grow in their kingdom, and she simply fell in love with it. But only Daisya and Linali knew this fact. "Lavi how much do you like Nella?" he asked.<br>Lavi looked away with a slight frown. "I don't know…he's more than what I felt for the princess. Every time she touches me, I feel light and have butterflies in my stomach. I can't stop thinking about her. She's always in my thoughts and I miss her when she's not around and all I want is to be there for her and ah…well…kiss her." He explained as he blush darkened every passing second till it could rival his crimson hair.  
>Daisya felt kind of bad for Lavi, from how he said it, it sounds like he loves her. "Ahh…that sounds pretty deep, Lavi. And from how you said it, it sounds like you love her, don't you?" Daisya said.<br>Lavi's eyes widened. "No, no, no! I don't love her! I'm a bookman I can't love her! If I love her then I have to give up everything! Look, I got to go. Can you do me a favor and give this to her?" Lavi handed Daisya the bouquet of roses and pulled out a card and quickly put it on top of the bouquet, making sure Daisya wouldn't see or notice. "Thanks, and I'll see you later. Bye!" Lavi ended and then stormed off before Daisya could utter another word.  
>Daisya sighed. Now he was sure that Lavi loved Allena. He just had to make Allena feel the same. How he's going to do that, he had no idea. 'Well for starters, let me present her these roses.' He thought as he made his way to Allena's room. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the card that Lavi placed on the red rose.<br>XxxxxxX  
>Allena just got back to her room from the garden, all the while thinking about Linali's letter and how she could hint Lavi that she didn't like him. (Although she still does)<br>Just then Dasiya came into her room with a bouquet of roses. "Hey Allena…Um these are from Lavi." He said a bit awkwardly.  
>Allena simply stared at the roses. How long has it been since someone gifted her one of those beautiful flowers? It was a pity that the only kingdom they grew in was the kingdom of Lero (a kingdom which the kingdom of Hexan is not in good circumstances with) but she heard that you can grow them in the kingdom of Mugen too but that was quite rare.<br>"Where did he get them from?" she asked as Daisya handed the bouquet to her.  
>"Well, he has a batch of them somewhere in the outskirts of the kingdom of Mugen. He went today morning and got them for you." Daisya explained.<br>Allena was still entranced by the roses that she couldn't hear Daisya properly. Then in the middle of the bouquet, on top of the red rose there was a card Allena picked it up and read:  
>{Just like this red rose in the middle of white,<br>Is like your flaw, that is beautiful to the eye}  
>Allena blushed at Lavi's words and flipped the card and saw another note:<br>{I hope you like roses, Nella. They seem to suit you and are as beautiful as you. No you're more beautiful on the outside. And on the inside, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.  
>~Lavi}<br>By now, Allena was blushing so hard, that Daisya thought she was running a fever.  
>"Hey Allena, you okay?" He then noticed the card in Allena's hand and smirked. "Oh I didn't see that, what does it say?" He asked trying to take a look.<br>Allena swatted his head and hugged the card and roses close to her. "It's rude to peek in to other people's things!" She yelled.  
>Daisya was about to say something when a knock was heard. "C-come in!" she called, not wanting to hear what Daisya was going to say.<br>Miranda opened the door and behind her was someone (you couldn't say because they're face was covered) carrying a huge bouquet of red roses.  
>"Good afternoon, Your Highness. This is a bouquet given to you from His Highness Prince Kanda. Where shall I put it?" Miranda asked with a bow.<br>"Ah, thank you, Miranda. Please put it on the dressing table." Allena replied.  
>Miranda nodded and the man, who turned out to be Johnny, did as he was told.<br>Miranda then turned to Allena and saw that she was still blushing. "Are you alright, Your Highness? You look ill…" she asked concerned.  
>"N-no it's alright Miranda. But thank you for the concern. Could you do me another favor and bring me a small vase?" Allena said, willing the blush to go down 'Damn! Why did Lavi write those kinds of words?! So embarrassing...' she thought.<br>Miranda nodded. She and Johnny bowed and then excused themselves.  
>Daisya took out his pocket watch and sighed. "I have to go now, I have sword practice. See you at dinner." He said with a smile and wave.<br>Allena smiled back. "Yea, see ya." Allena replied.  
>She sat down on her bed and placed the card next to her. She was examining the roses and discovered that they were completely fresh. 'How did he grow such wonderful roses? And how did he know that I loved them so much?' she thought with a soft smile. But then he frowned. 'If he gave me these roses, does it mean that he likes me more than before? He did say I was the most beautiful girl he's ever met..' Allena's train of thoughts stopped when someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" Allena called, expecting Miranda. But instead, the one to enter her room was no other than her uncle Neah.<br>"Hey Allena! Just came by to check on you." Neah said with a smile.  
>Allena smiled back at her uncle. "Hey Uncle Neah! Come in." she said.<br>Neah came towards the bed and saw the card. Before Allena could he picked it up and read it.  
><strong>After<strong> finishing he looked up and gave Allena a look that clearly said 'you have some explaining to do young lady'.  
>Allena gulped. This was not going to end well.<br>XxxxxxX  
><strong>Hey everyone! I was on fanfic today and was checking out the reviews for this story and I feel so guilty for not updating sooner that I decided to update! The chapter is shorter than I intended it to be and did not quite reach the point but whatever, you guys will get the climax soon though =)<br>Anyhoo.. I hope this isn't a bad cliffie.. Hope you enjoyed over all!  
>Jen xxxx<strong> 


End file.
